


Early Riser

by MadQueen



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: You woke up first. It wasn't often that this happened, because he was an early riser.// Sleepy cuddles with Vaas because I like cuddles and I like Vaas, so... enjoy.





	Early Riser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kazimir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazimir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fleeting Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483868) by [Kazimir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazimir/pseuds/Kazimir). 



> you may say, hey cas, why do you write so much about cuddling in bed???  
> ...and the answer is I write in bed most of the time. cuddling is on the mind when I'm sleepy because I'm a soft bitch 👏
> 
> Dedicated to Kazimir, because their work 'Fleeting Peace' inspired this story.
> 
> This was originally posted on my far cry tumblr, Closecry ✌

You woke up first. It wasn't often that this happened, because he was an early riser. 

He often claimed that he was most productive in the morning, and you believe him. You'd seen him behead half a dozen people before dawn. The man was less likely to put up with other's bullshit in the morning, it seemed. 

The guards had learned long ago not to interrupt you guys when the door was closed, no matter how long you two stayed in the little villa. 

The only person that was allowed to interrupt was Hoyt and if he needed to reach him there was a charged phone always by Vaas’ side. Other than that, anything else could wait. 

A new guard had tried about 6 months ago, and Vaas had dragged the man out of the villa with 2 stab wounds in his chest. The guard apparently lived, but you hadn't seen him since so you were skeptical. 

Vaas’ hair was sticking up in all directions, his mohawk looking more like a palm tree on his head. It often looked like this most mornings, and you wondered how much of it had to do with you running your hands through it when you were in the throes of passion, and how much of it was just pure bedhead. 

Regardless, he looked good like this. Carefree. Almost juvenile. If you weren't paying attention, you could ignore the vast amount of scars littering his face. 

You carefully moved a hand to his cheek and dragged your thumb across a small scar along his cheek bone. 

Slowly, his eyes open and they met yours. They were a vibrant green, and the first time you'd seen him you’d been stricken by them. Framed with his beautiful big bambi eyelashes… How could someone so evil have such beautiful features? 

You guessed Vaas could tell you were deep in thought because his eyebrows knit together. “What are you thinking about, mi amor?” Vaas mumbles tiredly, but he leans into your palm. For a bloodthirsty pirate, he was surprisingly touch starved. 

You consider making something up, or simply ignoring the question as to not stroke his ego, but then you decide against it. Knowing the truth won't inflate his ego that much, you don't think. “You just look really good in the mornings, that's all.” You admit, and it's with a heightened sense of affection. 

“Oh?” His lips quirk into a smile and you can tell he really likes that answer. Vaas’ head moves slightly and his hand goes up to cup your hand in his, holding it in place to place a kiss on your palm. 

Vaas’ hand slides down your hand and down your arm, shoulder, ribcage, before lying on your waist. His lips follow a similar path, but they end on your nose, where they place a small kiss on the end of it, then he moves to your cheek and he places one to your lips. It's surprisingly cute for him, and your heart flutters. 

You’re not surprised he gets so pissed when someone interrupts your time alone, because the softness he shows to you would undoubtedly be shown as weakness to anyone else. What happened inside the villa stayed inside the villa. 

Vaas moves just slightly back and it’s just far enough away for you to look back into his eyes. His eyes, god they could see right through you this close. 

“You have pretty eyes, Vaas.” You whispered before you had even considered your words and your audience. You stood by your statement, though. You weren't lying to him, it was true. 

The look on his face is nothing short of flustered. “I'm the most dangerous man you've ever met, I am not pretty, chica.” He huffs and you can see a slight embarrassment in his features. 

“I don’t see why you can't be both.” You say earnestly, your hand that had been at his cheek rises to his hair and rakes through the mess on his head. “There's nothing wrong with being pretty.” 

Vaas’ cheeks look like they're heating up with all the blood that rushes to his face. It's not often that he received a lot of compliments that weren't completely born from fear before he had met you. “Hmm.” He mumbled, allowing you to play with his hair. "Alright." He says, defeated. 

He normally was up and out of bed early, but perhaps your compliments could keep him in bed just a tad longer.


End file.
